Kirby (Character)
"Poyo!" ~ Kirby Summary Kirby is the titular pink puff and main protagonist of the Kirby series of video games named after him. The series has been running for over two decades, and nearly thirty titles have been released under Kirby's name, most of which are developed by HAL Laboratory, Inc. or published by HAL for co-developing studios. Kirby has been featured in his own anime series, many manga publications in several countries, and even an educational video co-starring Mario. The Kirby series is frequently merchandised by Nintendo, although most of its products are only released in Japan. Kirby lives in his dome-shaped home in Dream Land, a country on his home planet Planet Popstar. His adventures take him throughout Dream Land and occasionally into local star systems for various reasons, and he has saved his homeland many times. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''4-A, possibly Low 3-A Name: '''Kirby '''Origin: Kirby Gender: '''Male '''Age: About 200 years old Classification: 'Star Warrior, often referred to as a (Pink) Puffball, Alien '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Whether through his own abilities, copy abilities, or the warp star), Elasticity, Duplication, Warp Star Creation, Vehicular Mastery, Emphatic Manipulation, Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy, Can shoot out small air puffs (enhanced under the effects of the Mint Leaf), Danmaku, Telekinesis, Statistics Amplification via items, Summoning (Can create Helpers from Copy Abilities), Auto-Res with Revival Tomato, Can fuse enemies with copy abilities or each other, Can inhale foes and objects alike, trapping them in his stomach, an infinite parallel dimension to either spit them out as projectiles (normally turning them into star shaped energy bolts in the process) or copy their abilities by manipulating the space in stomach, giving him new abilities such as the following; Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Spark, Plasma, Leaf, Tornado, Water, Metal, Volcano), Weapon Mastery (Sword, Hammer, Archer, Spear, Cutter, Parasol, Whip, Yo-Yo, Explosive Shuriken, Dynamite, Needle, etc.), Holy Manipulation (Doctor Healmore), Martial Arts (Backdrop, Fighter, Throw, Ninja, Smash, Suplex), Forcefield Creation (Spark, Ice, Needle, Smash), Statistics Amplification (Durability Augmentation Metal, Speed Augmentation Wheel), Gravity Manipulation (UFO), Energy Manipulation and Projection (Beam, UFO, Crash, etc.), Light Manipulation (Light, Water), Invulnerability (Stone, Metal, Invincible Candy) Sound Manipulation (Mike, Bell), Teleportation, Better Telekinesis, and Precognition (ESP), Afterimage Creation(Ninja), Poison Manipulation (Doctor and Poison), Acid Manipulation (Poison), Magnetism Manipulation(Electric Stone), Transmutation (Cook, Baton, Bubble, Magic), Transformation (Wheel, Missile, Balloon, Ball, etc.), Summoning (Magic call upon Meta Knight, Can summon the Warpstar & other Kirby's with his phone), Animal Mimicry (Animal, Beetle, Wing), Magic, Attack Reflection (Mirror, Hypernova, Inhale, and Star Spit), Size Manipulation (Mini, Giant Stone, Sparkling Stars), Life Manipulation (Magic), Intangibility, Immortality (Type 7), Invisibility, Self-Resurrection, Existence Erasure and Possession (Ghost), Extended Power Mimicry (Copy), Status Effect Inducement (Balloon, Ice), Illusion Creation (Kabuki), Time Stop (Beam Mage), Information Manipulation (Via Copy, Robobot, and Halberd Mode, which scans opponents, reduces them to computing data, and absorbs their information), Homing Attack (Tri-Missile Attack), Void Manipulation (Hypernova; those swallowed don't go to the stomach dimension, and are instead deleted entirely), Explosion Manipulation (Bomb), Sleep Manipulation (Sleep, Ninja), Bubble Manipulation (Bubble), Food Manipulation(Refrigerator), Paint Manipulation (Paint), Balloon Mimicry (Balloon), Portal Creation (Shard Gun), Healing(Refrigerator, Doctor), Resurrection of others, Statistics Amplification with Final Weapons, Body Manipulation(Cutter, Needle, 64 versions), Regeneration (At least Low-High, likely Mid-High; Can throw off half of his body, regenerate from being shattered as Stone, and from being popped as Balloon. Should be equal to Shadow Kirby, his AU counterpart), Resistance to Reality Warping, Magic (Resisted Drawcia's curse), Possession (Dark Matter can't possess him), Transmutation (While he has been transmuted several times, he always kept his consciousness and at least his basic functions), Existence Erasure (Got hit by Drawcia's deletion wave and survived quite easily. Can fight Necrodeus when reduced to fractions of himself), Gravity and Radiation Manipulation (Withstood black holes numerous times), Spatial Manipulation (Survived multiple space-based attacks from the likes of Marx, Magolor, and Galacta Knight), and Pocket Reality Manipulation(Fought tons of final bosses in their pocket realms and who can bend them to their will) Immunity to Bone Manipulation (Lacks a skeleton), Can fight without his soul in his body (though Kirby still needs it to exist to live), Longevity, 4th Wall Awareness, Toon Force 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Star Cluster Level, possibly Universe Level (Fights with Meta Knight and King Dedede on a daily basis, defeated Dark Mind who corrupted the Mirror World, and overpowered the likes of Magolor and Parallel Landia.) With some abilities, he can negate durability. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Flew from NOVA's summon point which is the galaxy's end to Pop Star in a short time) Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar (Comparable to King Dedede) Striking Strength: At least Star Cluster, possibly Universal Durability: '''At least '''Star Cluster Level, possibly Universe Level (Got hit by a powerful energy cannon, he was perfectly fine afterwards. Tanked blows from Dark Mind and Magolor, the former corrupted a parallel universe while the ladder can turn the fabric of the universe into a weapon) Stamina: Very High (Kirby is almost never seen pushed to exhaustion even when fighting abominations through several phases) Range: Stellar Standard Equipment: 'Copy Essence Deluxe to switch between copy abilities at will without having to take them from an enemy, Copy Palette to store things in his stomach dimension, a cell phone to call the Warp Star, Ability Scrolls, items such as Superspicy Curry, Mint Leaf, Maxim Tomatoes, Revival Tomato, and Invincibility Candy, Robobot Armor, Miracle Fruits, Starship 'Intelligence: '''Surprisingly Genius (Was capable of building a space rocket in a minute, showed creative ways of using new copy abilities to beat some bosses) '''Weaknesses: '''Kirby is naive outside of combat and despite his age, he's still a baby and has a habit of getting fooled into completing the enemy's plan. He can actually lose the copy ability he's using if he gets hit by a sufficiently strong attack (although this gets mitigated thanks to the Copy Essense Deluxe.) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''The various copy abilities of Kirby. * '''Inhale: Kirby begins sucking in air to quickly suck in small obstacles and most enemies his size. He can then choose to spit them out as projectiles or swallow them completely, allowing Kirby to copy their powers. He can also suck in air and wave his arms around to puff up and float into the air, allowing him to imitate flight or to increase his buoyancy. In Kirby Super Star and its remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby also demonstrated the ability to sacrifice his copied ability to produce a "Helper", or a copy of the being he used to gain his copied ability to assist him in combat. * Warp Star: Kirby is able to spontaneously generate Warp Stars whenever he needs to, allowing him to quickly accelerate after extremely faster targets and crash it into them in a powerful explosion if necessary. He can also shoot danmaku from it or inhale it to create the Star Rod. Category:Kirby Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Non-Human Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Danmaku Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Transformation Users Category:Size Manipulators Category:Void Manipulators Category:Explosion Users Category:Male Category:Video Game Category:Telekinesis Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Forcefield Creation Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Illusion Creators Category:Existence erasure Category:Poison Manipulators Category:Toonforce User Category:Information Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users